wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarithiel Phoenixplume
(You are not obligated to play with or opt into this character existing.) Physical Description A freckled male Sin'dorei of about average height, perhaps a little on the shorter. Aside from the sunspots, he's remarkably unremarkable, an adult of his species, he is neither thin nor bulky, and certainly isn't some handsome young adonis of an elf by any means. He's an unimposing almost awkward sort of thing, a bit skittish around others, he shies away from those who are too close to him, he seems to value his personal space immensely. He also shies away from guards and constructs, staying well away from them whenever he can. He doesn't seem like a criminal, he seems like more of a shy awkward bookish sort of elf, a caster. He has a quill that matches his hair tucked behind his right ear. His robes are faded and a little bit tattered. He's clearly not some wealthy, well to do noble. He's probably poor and possibly homeless. He often slouches and his hair isn't always brushed, in fact it's a bit of a chaotic mess. He wears a decorative metal choker with a celtic knotwork sort of pattern and a green jewel on the front. The jewel glows as if it's almost magical. This piece of jewelry is likely his only possession of value. In Felblood Form he has grey skin, but his face and body remains freckled. His wings are not black, but are instead the same coppery red color of his hair and eyebrows. They're all made of keratin after all. Personality Zarithiel Phoenixplume, at first glance, is a cheerful eccentric magister, but he carries great sadness and self-loathing behind his smile. He has seen more than his fair share of suffering and done some things he is not proud of but he suppresses his darkness as best he can for the sake of others. He seems inventive and clever and often tries to make the best of bad situations. Zarithiel always tries to look on the bright side of life, even when situations are at their worst. In the darkest hour, he'll tell jokes, give pep talks, and not let his friend give up. When hope is gone and people can't go on, Zarithiel drags them on. History Zarithiel Phoenixplume was born Zarin Phoenixblade, son of a wealthy Magister and noble. He received some of the best training available in his youth and followed in his fathers' footsteps. Most of Zarin's friends and colleagues were slaughtered the scourge in the fall of Quel'thalas. Zarin was lucky to be saved from combat by a spellbreaker named Gareth who took him and a grievously injured ranger, Patharin, to safety. All three volunteered to follow Kael'thas to assist Dalaran in the aftermath of Quel'thalas' fall. All three were Garithosed--sent on countless suicide missions that they survived hanks to naga, imprisoned without trial in the violet hold, and slated for execution. Like many of Kael'thas surviving forces, they wound up in Outland. As a good little magister and noble taught to always obey his prince, Zarin remained loyal to Prince Kael'thas until the bitter end. Zarin wanted to help his people at any cost and this loyalty did not go unnoticed. Zarin and his close friends were promoted to the Shadowsword Regiment, a unit that was home to many of Kael'thas' most loyal followers. What Zarin found was horror, that these loyal followers gorged themselves on demonic energy and blood until it transformed them into these colorful, horned, demonic elves with small winglets growing from their backs. Shadowsword expected Zarith and his brothers to do the same, to serve their prince at any cost, including the cost of their own souls. Horrified, Zarin didn't want to do this deed, but witnessed another objector attempt to flee and be struck down dead by their allies. Zarin quickly realized that not conforming to his new superiors would result in his own death. He really had no choice but to comply with his own damnation and terror overcame him as he underwent the transformation himself--a transformation into a monster. As Felblood Initiates, Zarin and friends found themselves under the direction of an old Blood Knight, Taleth, and a priest healer, Vosath, intended to police and assure their complete compliance with their prince's will after their transformation, assuring that they did not try and flee their duties. Suprisingly, their warden Felblood Elves, Taleth and Vosath, expressed in secret that they, too, were unhappy with their fate and wished to escape. The five Felblood Elves devised a plan involving feigning ongoing felsickness and unfitness for Sunwell Deployment. After a couple days of this adventurers ready to slaughter their kind at the Throne of Kil'jaden and the five Felblood defectors used the chaos as cover to escape. Adventurers nearly killed Gareth as the five made their escape but Patharin and Zarin dragged his broken and wounded body with them to safety. Vosath healed him with the Light, very painful but life-saving act. Zarin and his friends were half mad at first, crazed from the demonic taint but the fear, need to escape, need to survive, and recognition that the others among them were allies was enough to keep them together and working together for the common goal of survival. They hid. They hunted and gathered. For a time they were a feral flock--a murder--of strange fel-infused horned bird elves struggling to survive in the strange and shattered world of Outland, hunted by Demon Hunters and adventurers. After the defeat of the Legion in Outland, fall of Black Temple, the restoration of the Sunwell, the madness subsided and slowly but surely Zarin and his brothers, now dirty, their clothes worn to rags if they had any at all, regained their clarity of mind. They had become monsters, half-feral, savage, maddened monsters. During this time, their horns and wings continued growing from exposure to the ambient Fel of Outland and the exposure to the twisting nether. Their horns curved back and thickened, curling around the sides of their heads like rams. Their wings' became larger, not large enough for flight but having a span wider than arm's length. Their small black oily nascent feathers gave way to colorful feathers made from the same keratin as their hair, Zarin's wings? A brilliant coppery red. The Felblood Elves used their hunting and gathering skills to gather resources and began trading with ethereals and goblins, eventually they shead their fur rags for woven cloth clothing and hoods. Zarin utilized his skills in tailoring and his inventive personality to devise simple cloth harnesses that fit under clothing and pressed their wings tightly against their backs. The flock eventually managed to acquire bejeweled amulets--chokers of sort, which Zarin enchanted with powerful illusions that allowed them to completely pass as normal. With their new ability walk among others still in Outland, and with rumors of Quel'thalas' restoration--including the Sunwell's restoration, the fall of the Lich King, Pandas, and so many other events, the Flock longed for home. They worked closely with a Goblin trader who got them quotes for one-room flats. They managed to trade their way to the currency required for first month's rent, last month's rent, and for fine clothing and weapons typical of Thalassian people. With wings bound, illusions up, hoods, and clothing of the natives, the Flock slipped into Shattrath, through a portal to Quel'danas. The group decided to change their names as their old identities figuratively died in their transformation transformed into monsters. They gave themselves new names in the flavor of their new winged nature. Zarin became Zarithiel Phoenixplume. At first, the Felblood survivors lived crammed in a single one bedroom apartment in Quel'thalas, dodging guards, doing odd jobs, traveling the city and beyond for the sake of trade, to living a quiet peaceful life. The Felblood who originally served as their now ex-Blood Knight warden, Talethiel, was befriended by a flirtatious Blood Knight who wouldn't take Talethiel's rejections. Talethiel gained an ally from this Knight, who surprisingly accepted Taalethiel in his true nature. A Warlock in the forest saw through Talethiel's disguise and nearly killed him. The Blood Knight came, rescued him, and cared for him. While in the Knight's care, rumors, whispers, and premonitions of the next coming of the Legion, even Talethiel started having premonitions. The Knight, a registered Waden of the spire, offered the Felblood Elves safe harbor in his home and Talethiel accepted and sent for the rest of the flock. After registration with the spire, interviews, and a painful, nearly fatal procedure that greatly reduced the Fel in his body, Zarithiel's nature is much harder to detect and he no longer fears enthrallment by the Legion. He and his brothers live under the safety and protection of their new warden and defend the homeland of Quel'thalas from any Legion attacks that might threaten their homeland. In times of quiet and peace, Zarithiel wears a cheerful smile on his face, as he does not wish to bring others down with his own, deeply buried sadness over his fate as a monster. While Demon Hunters have begun the process of acceptance, Zarithiel has little hope for himself. He dreams of someday finding such redemption that he gains the forgiveness, sympathy, and perhaps even acceptance by his Sin'dorei cousins--a world where he can walk freely as he is, when the rest of the world sees him as a man who made mistakes and rose above them to do the right thing... but that is only a pipe dream. There is no redemption for a demonic tainted elf. Or is there? Quotes "There's always hope." Trivia *On the early nights of the Pre-Legion launch where Illidari became playable, Zarithiel Phoenixplume was OOC assisting a raid of Demon Hunters in getting up to a ledge to escape some griefers that were disrupting a mass RP. The character was dropping a summoning stone and helping summon. Another player basically pulled Zarithiel IC, dragged him into the circle of 29 Demon Hunters, and asked him to explain what'd gone on while they were in prison. Zarithiel, terrified for his life, sat among a huge crowd of Demon Hunters and explained the Sunwell's restoration, the fall of the Lich King, the Cataclysm, the events of Pandaria (which raised brows), and Draenor (which also raised brows). Surprisingly, none of the Demon Hunters attacked or tried to eat the technicolor Felbird. External Links Zarithiel on Battle.net Category:Felblood Elf Category:House Pyreanor Category:Warlock Category:Fellowship of Feathers Category:Characters